


Losing oneself

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV: Rodney, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: John makes Rodney lose himself, but he always puts him back together again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cos I was in a writing mood and cos I get to finally watch the very first ep of season 4 tonight for the first time ever! WOOT! (I should have just gotten the box-set last summer, when I got seasons two and three to rewatch them, but nooo, it was too expensive... or something. And then I found out none of the legit SGA having streams don't work in Finland. But now I hassss both four and five. YAY.)

Rodney was not a virgin when he met John Sheppard, but no amount of experience could have prepared him for how they fit together, in bed and out.

 

… especially in bed.

 

But all that happens between closed doors between just the two of them is built on what happens without, what they have built together: trust and camaraderie, a friendship before love, at it’s foundation. 

 

And John is good, makes Rodney be better, smooth his abrasive edges without losing himself.

 

Even when he does, when there’s nudity and gasped confessions, but John anchors him and pulls him to the surface.


End file.
